Chapter 150
Restart is the one-hundred fiftieth chapter in the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 22 and eighth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Scarlett Ohara is shaken after being shown "everything" by Maria Lancelot, and she begins working on the Legendary Stigmata project alongside Atsuko Seiga. Su-Na Lee reports their progress to Gengo Aoi and the two discuss Kazuya Aoi's soon to be, outing. Amelia Evans reunites with Elizabeth, and she relays messages from Chiffon Fairchild to Arnett McMillan, Rana Linchen, and Ticy Phenyl. Kazuya and the Legendary Pandora take a trip to the city, guarded by Su-Na, Satellizer, and Ouka Tenjouin. Summary Scarlett Ohara sits on her bed terrified as if she awakened from a nightmare that is bound to become a reality. She thinks about all that Maria Lancelot had showed her, including the Nova's first meeting with Gengo, Chiffon Fairchild and Lucy Renault, Kazuha Aoi before her death, and the mysteries beyond the stars. She recalls the choice Gengo gave her to help him, and Scarlett begins sobbing. She believes that everything they are doing is just buying time, for humanity's fate is sealed. Admitting her errors, Scarlett weeps more for Gengo. At the lab, Atsuko is still trying to mint the Legendary Stigmata but all of her stigmata corrode or break up with a one week deadline to complete the project. Scarlett enters the lab stating that the purity of the stigmata Atsuko is casting is too low. They need to rest the data and start from scratch with a brand new blueprint. Atsuko worries that the Pandora will not be able to handle such stigma, but Scarlett relays that, that is not their concern. An if the Pandora cannot handle them in theory, they will just have to change that theory or make a new one, which is the "Legendary Stigmata Plan." Su-Na informs Gengo that Scarlett is helping him from her own free will, which the doctor silently appreciates. Su-Na expresses her doubts but Gengo assures her that Scarlett will not do anything rash. On another topic, he talks about letting Kazuya outside. Su-Na got him to do it by saying its a special mission, but for the mission, Su-Na is to take two others. Amelia Evans walks across Gengo's base when she thinks about all of her former E-Pandora comrades. Elizabeth Mably calls out to Amelia. With Elizabeth is Roxanne and Rana, whom she's met, but also Ticy and Arnett who are meeting Amelia for the first time. Elizabeth and Amelia share a tearful reunion. When Amelia points out Rana and Roxanne two Pandora she met on the Alaska base, she also points out Ticy and Arnett by name. Arnett is curious how she could know them when Amelia reveals that Chiffon Fairchild showed her all the faces and names of the people she loved dearly as well as everything else in her mind and heart. Chiffon left all of them with some final messages. Chiffon tells Elizabeth to let her heart take her to the top. Arnett is told not to let her kindness get her in trouble. Chiffon asks Rana to get along with Satellizer, and Chiffon leaves Ticy with an apology that she could not stay. Ticy breaks down in tears. Kazuya's "special mission" is revealed to be an outing with his four aunts. Su-Na stretches happy to get outside when she turns her attention to the two uneasy extras Satellizer L. Bridget and Ouka Tenjouin, who must be nervous about tagging along with their predecessors. Event Notes *Scarlett Ohara is told of the secrets of the Pandora, Nova, and Maria Lancelot. *Scarlett joins Gengo and Atsuko to complete the "Legendary Stigmata Plan." *The Legendary Pandora go on an outing with their nephew. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters